


Retribution

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Series: Tybalt and Mercutio: a tale of a retribution [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Slash, Starts out very mean towards Mercutio, don't read if you can't handle these themes or have suffered abuse or a bad relationship in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Romeo broke Tybalt's car and Mercutio is paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercutio’s in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came when my neighbour's car broke down and had to be repaired, and the ones driving the car (friends who'd borrowed it) wouldn't pay for it. 
> 
> The characters are based on the French Spectacle, with Tybalt and Mercutio taken from the French 2010 Musical version. Google them. They're hot.
> 
> -  
> -  
> I'm secretly writing two larger Tybalt/Mercutio stories so this one is a rushed small story I wrote in between. Forgive my rush.

**__**

 

**I**

**{ Mercutio’s in trouble }**

**__**

“Come on, what’s the matter, Tybalt. Why are you sulking?” The younger man, rather still a boy, came closer to the older one. The older one was clad in red and held up a leather-gloved hand. He seemed to be agitated.

“Ah, I could always count on you to be there whenever I feel most dire.” He said, then turned to face the boy.

“Came to have a laugh, Mercutio?”

The boy, Mercutio, tried to stifle his giggles and shook his head. His long hair danced round his face. “Me? I’d never dream of it. So, what made my favourite Prince of Cats in such a foul mood?”

Tybalt cursed. “You kutguknow damn well what caused my dramatic mood. Stop playing the fool here, Cutio. Your friend Romeo broke the engine of my car!”

The boy actually looked pitiful at him now. “I’m sure he did not do it on purpose.”

“Repairing it will cost me 10.000.”

Mercutio flinched. Tybalt was quite good at raising his voice. “But I heard you could have it repaired via via for only 5?”

The other man grunted. “Still, he should pay at least half. It was his foot on the pedal when the car broke down.”

The hatred between the families Capulet and Montague ran deep. Very deep. Their conflict was traced back many centuries into the past and though no one knew how it hard started, they all know it was nearly impossible to end it.

The fact that famous Tybalt Capulet, the best fighter the family had, had lend his car to Romeo Montague was as improbable as it was unbelievable.

It should’ve been an act of graciousness, a gesture to restore peace between the families, but it had ended in an even bigger drama.

Mercutio knew all about it. Though he was neither Montague nor Capulet, he was best friends with Romeo and Benvolio – both Montagues – and he always managed to get himself involved in whatever conflict or fight would be between the families.

Romeo, borrowing Tybalt’s car, had the misfortune to have the old beast die on him during his road trip with Tybalt’s cousin Juliet. It was the only reason that Tybalt had agreed to lend him the car. Juliet was his favourite cousin and though he loathed to see her go on a holiday with the Montague boy, he could not deny her anything.

The relationship between Romeo and Juliet was frowned upon, but Prince Escalus had encouraged it as a ways to create peace between the families. He had even paid for their holiday arrangements.

Unfortunately, things don’t ways go as they should. Things had now only become worse.

“Romeo should pay for what he’s done.” Tybalt said.

Though Mercutio knew it’d be the honest thing to do, he doubted that Romeo could bring up the amount of money Tybalt had demanded from him. Fair’s fair, any good person would have at least given something to pay for the damage. No matter how small, any amount would have shown at least some compassion and degree of understanding. But Romeo had been very clear to Mercutio earlier that day.

_‘No remains a no, Mercutio. I’m not going to pay him. The car was already breaking down when he gave it to us. You know how he drives them. If anything, he should have paid us for bringing our lives in danger.’_

 

_‘Romeo, that isn’t fair.” Mercutio scooted closer to him. He’d never known his friend as obstinate as this over a thing such as this. Romeo could be stubborn, for sure, but unkind….. Mercutio knew it must be because of Tybalt’s confession. When Romeo started dating Juliet Tybalt had been the one to cause a ruckus about it and he had declared loudly that he’d always loved his cousin. That hadn’t gone down well with Romeo._

 

_‘Well, I just won’t fund that bastard.’_

 

_‘He’s your family now. At least try to get him to like you. Show a little bit of that enormous heart of yours, Romeo.’_

 

_‘Why should I show my heart to the man who tried to murder you.’_

 

“He will pay you something, I suppose, if you ask him kindly.”

“Really?” Tybalt looked at Mercutio but his face betrayed that he was mocking the other man. “Would good brave Romeo pay his debt to the man he loathes?”

Mercutio hung his head. His voice was a whisper. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tybalt gritted his teeth and toyed with the knife he held in his hands. “If he can’t pay with coins he might want to pay with his life.”

At Mercutio’s sharp inhale, Tybalt turned to look at him and grimaced. “Though Juliet would hate me.”

The boy tugged at his sleeve. “What if I would pay for him?” And he could see the Capulet’s face twist painfully as the other man was in deep thought. “Come on, let me pay his debt.”

“You have a funny way of playing games, Cutio.” Tybalt reached a hand for Mercutio’s arm and grabbed him. He pocketed the knife.

“I’m not.” Mercutio said, insulted. “Not playing games.” Though it was hard to say whether he was serious or just making use of his acting skills at this point.

“You? You did nothing to my car.”

“True, but Romeo’s my friend.” Mercutio locked eyes with Tybalt. “He hasn’t got the money, I know. He can barely provide for himself let alone for Juliet. I have a good job and a bit of coin.”

Tybalt laughed a low, hoarse laugh. “You?” He pulled Mercutio closer to him. “Come here, boy. I don’t need your coins.” He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Mercutio’s face. The boy flinched, thinking Tybalt would hit him, but then looked up at him daringly. Yet, there was fear in his eyes.

“At least you can make it a bit better.” Tybalt’s voice was now a whisper.

“On your knees, boy.” With a nasty twist of his hand, he forced Mercutio down on his knees by pulling at the boy’s hair. Mercutio yelped and closed his eyes , but once he was on his knees the grip on his hair became less painful.

He looked up into Tybalt’s brown eyes, confused. But Tybalt just smirked at him and ran a hand down his trousers, unzipping them and pushing his underwear aside. A hardened shaft appeared through the opening, and the pressure on Mercutio’s head intensified again. The boy was forced closer to Tybalt’s crotch under protest, but it was to no avail. The tip of Tybalt’s cock was soon pressed against the boy’s lips and he could already taste the salty stickiness that was pressed against his mouth.

“Open up, Escalus.”

And Mercutio opened his mouth.

He did not know why he let himself be used so. Perhaps because he’s always had these fantasies about how it’d be to ‘be’ with the Capulet swordsman. Or perhaps it was just because the older man was stronger than him and he knew he had no chance to escape from the other man’s grip. Whatever it was, he felt dirty to be doing this, to have Tybalt slide his manhood up and down his throat until he choked.

Dark green eyes stared up innocently at the Capulet. Eyes that asked for forgiveness and for mercy. Eyes that pleaded be gentle with me, keep me whole.

Tybalt’s hands were tight in his hair, forcing his head into the position he wanted, enabling himself to ram in deep. He hardly gave Mercutio time to breathe and didn’t seem to mind that the boy nearly choked. If anything, the gagging noises and little wheezes seemed to spur him on.

Big, harsh thrusts. More salt. Flesh rubbing past his tongue.

And then release. Tybalt forced Mercutio to swallow down his load, leaving the boy to cough and gasp for air afterwards. Long hair obscured his face from view and it displeased Tybalt. After zipping his fly, he grabbed the boy by the hair again and raised his head so he could see Mercutio’s eyes. The look in them: betrayed. But the fire was still in them.

“Who knows,” Tybalt said with a smirk, “perhaps you _can_ fulfill his debt, little by little.”

At Mercutio’s glare he could not help but laugh. The boy struggled out of his grip and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tybalt’s face turned sour again. That menacing look he was so good at giving had returned on his face and his voice turned grave.

“Don’t tell anyone of this, Escalus. This is our secret.” He saw Mercutio wanted to speak but he silenced him by pressing a finger to the boy’s lips. “Hush,” He said, “If you tell anyone there will be consequences and anything you’ve done for Romeo would be declared void. However, if you silently do as I say,” He stroked the boy’s cheek, trailing a finger down the soft flesh, “I’ll be lenient to Romeo and I will not kill him. Do we have ourselves a deal?”

Mercutio was eerily silent and for a moment Tybalt thought the boy was actually thinking about it. Was he going to say no?

“I’m going to wash my mouth with soap.” Mercutio said, and turned to head home, leaving Tybalt behind.

Tybalt smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest. The pleased look on his face could only be interpreted as smugness.

“Oh, I have you now, Cutio. After all these years of your unholy teasing I can finally have my retribution. It’s time for you to pay up, and I will enjoy every moment with you.”

Memories of Mercutio in poodle of blood surfaced. It had been an accident. His failed attempt to murder Romeo.

“I’m glad you lived.”


	2. Issues with consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt is mean and Mercutio lets him, but that might just make Tybalt realise what he really wants.

**__**

**II**

**{ Issues with consent }**

**__**

Mercutio had not said a thing to anyone. Not even to his friends which surprised Tybalt but pleased him greatly. The boy was known for not being able to keep secrets but now Tybalt wondered if it hadn’t all been excellent acting skills. Mercutio had such a talent for acting he should have easily made it through acting school.

Tybalt had no doubt that Mercutio had exaggerated his near-death as well. Though according to the doctor’s files he had been on the edge and it had been a miracle that he survived.

The Capulet was grateful for Mercutio’s survival. He’d never meant to stab him in the first place. The boy had been teasing him for years, challenging him, provoking him and even suggesting incredulous and sexual things.

If only he’d known the effect he had on him all along. Tybalt wanted nothing more than to ravish the boy but he’d never given into his desires. He had a reputation to live up to and he feared his family’s possible rejection when finding out he fancied a boy. Besides, Mercutio might be an Escalus, he was still a very fervent Montague supporter and therefore considered an enemy just as much.

“On your knees, boy. Good job.”

Mercutio was now in front of him. His arse in the air and easily accessible for Tybalt’s prick. The man inserted it without much preparation.

The first time they’d done it like this he’d been rough and he’d paid little heed to the boy’s comfort. The next time he had slicked up the boy’s hole first, but only because he noticed how injured he had left him before.

Despite his rough treatments, Mercutio never seemed to complain. But he didn’t smile about it either. If anything, Mercutio had become more withdrawn and less bubbly. Whenever he saw Mercutio among friends he could see that the boy tried his best to keep up pretense and act like the carefree and lively boy he’d always been. But it took effort. And whenever he caught Mercutio alone the boy didn’t even try to pretend.

He looked at him, angry even, and told Tybalt do get on with it, or just do it. And Tybalt would.

Just like today. The man grunted and moaned. Hips snapping back and forth, Mercutio made small sounds like he always did and it turned Tybalt on greatly. With a few more thrusts he came and like all times before he pushed Mercutio’s head down to the floor and kept him still, letting him take it. Only after a while he would leave the boy’s body and dress again.

He did the same now.

Mercutio also dressed and after patting down his clothes turned to look at him. The boy had been walking with a limp for the past week now due to all the rough sex and he claimed to have a sore throat. Tybalt actually felt sorry for the boy but would be damned to say so.

The boy flipped his hair over his shoulder when Tybalt took a step toward him. Immediately, cautious eyes flashed at him. Mercutio tensed, like a prey ready to run from the predator. But Tybalt’s hand barely brushed past his cheek as he helped the boy to collect his hair into a ponytail.

“So,” Mercutio had to clear his throat for it was hoarse and felt dry, “what’s next?”

“What do you mean what’s next?”

“What’s the next thing on your to-do list? Surely you can’t be finished with me. If you had you’d have left already.”

Tybalt let out a raw laugh. “Poor Cutio. I’m far from being done with you yet. Romeo had quite the debt made and though you pay for it lovely, you’re still miles away from the end line.”

Mercutio forced a smile at this. “I had not expected of you to let me go this easily. You seem much too pleased to have caught me. Like a cat catching a fish.”

Tybalt laughed.

“How long do you intend to do this?” Mercutio asked, and Tybalt was taken by surprise. He hadn’t thought about it. He just knew he loved debauching Mercutio. That was as far as his thoughts had come.

“As long as it takes.” He said, thinking he rather meant to say ‘as long as you please me.’ But really, could Mercutio ever stop pleasing him? He’d wanted the boy for so long and his yearning had never grown any less, only worse. Even now that he had the boy under his control and could bend him and take him whenever he wished, the longing for him had only grown stronger. As had the feeling of possessiveness.

“Ah.”

Tybalt eyed Mercutio warily. “Ah?”

Mercutio shrugged. There was nothing left to say.

“Cutio,” The boy had turned to walk away but Tybalt had caught him by the wrist. Now dark green eyes glared at the older man. “Come on, just a kiss before you go.” He used his free hand to capture the boy’s chin. Long fingers grazed the soft skin.

Mercutio frowned. “You never wanted a kiss before.” He sounded puzzled. “Why now?”

“Don’t question me, fool. Just give me a kiss.”

The boy frowned but refused to do as the other said. He folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at Tybalt. For a moment the two stared into each other’s eyes, both waiting for the other to make the next move.

“Really, Prince of Cats, I’d almost think you’d care.”

“Why would you say that!?” Tybalt nearly shouted.

Mercutio pouted sweetly. “Kissing is done by lovers, not by rapists.”

This seemed to anger the Capulet. Tybalt’s hand formed a fist, but the other kept its grip on Mercutio’s face. He drew the boy even nearer to him when he said with a rough whisper:

“I want this to be consensual.”

For a moment, Mercutio kept staring at him. Then the boy’s gaze gardened.

“You will not have me willingly.”

This made Tybalt let go of him. Enraged, the Capulet threw his hands up in the air.

“Listen to yourself. Don’t deny or pretend you’re not attracted to me. I’ve seen you tease me, Mercutio. You’ve been a cocktease from the moment your little hormones started to function. Why else shake that arse of yours in front of my face at each given opportunity.”

“I did that to taunt you, Tybalt. I did it so I could make you mad.” Mercutio retorted, voice raised.

“Mad with desire?” Tybalt yelled back. For a moment the two stood in silence. Eyes blazing with fire. Then Mercutio seemed to give in and hung his head. Timidly he walked closer to Tybalt and reached out for him.

A trembling hand was placed in the Capulet’s neck as the boy moved his head close. Lips brushed gently, almost as if afraid, past the chapped lips of the swordsman. Then, a gesture so light and gentle that Tybalt felt it could only be interpreted as an angel’s kiss.

When Mercutio took a step back he hid his face in shame. Tybalt didn’t know whether the blush on the boy’s cheeks was out of desire or of humiliation.

“You can go now, boy.” He said.

Mercutio nodded and bowed – probably mockingly- but then hurried away.

He must have heard Tybalt’s voice as the man called after him.

“And who knows, you might even make up for Romeo’s crime.”


	3. III Encounter with Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt and Romeo have an encounter and perhaps Tybalt will start to think about what he's been doing.

**III**

**{ Encounter with Romeo }**

* * *

Somehow they had been seen. Benvolio, probably, for who else was good at snooping around?

Tybalt had just been visiting Juliet for a nice chat when her boyfriend, Romeo, returned home to their little flat. Feeling like it’d be too crowded with  Romeo around, who he hated dearly, Tybalt made an attempt to leave.

But Romeo stopped him on the way out. Standing so very near to the door, yet unable to break past Romeo without hurting the boy and risking Juliet’s wrath, Tybalt stood indecisively.

“Before you go,” Romeo said. “There’s something really bad I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh really?” Tybalt raised a brow. “What was it this time? I believe there hasn’t been a kind thing said about me in your little world, ever.”

Romeo’s eyes darkened. “This isn’t about me. This is about Mercutio. What did you do to him?”

So perhaps he didn’t know all, Tybalt hoped. “What did the fool tell you?”

He needed to know how much had been revealed.

“Nothing.” Romeo said with a sigh, and Tybalt knew he wasn’t lying from just that gesture. “But I’m worried about him. Others say nasty things. Someone claimed to have seen you and him together.”

“Really?” Tybalt smirked. “How amusing. Mercutio and I go back a long way. So they’ve seen us quarreling. So what?”

Romeo sighed again, clearly having trouble with whatever it was he wished to say. He ran a hand through his hair.

“They’ve seen something a bit different than that.” The Montague finally managed to say.

“What?” Tybalt could feel his breath hitch in his throat.

“Tybalt,” Romeo closed his eyes and was clearly struggling to find his courage. Then, when he opened them again, he pointed at Tybalt accusingly. “They saw you with your cock up his arse. They saw you hitting him and pulling his hair. They heard him begging for you to let go and be gentle and you did not do so. You did not care!”

Ah. That complicated things.

“Who saw this?”

“Benvolio.”

“Benvolio is a mindless buffoon. He’d probably fantasized it to make me look bad.”

Romeo hesitated before he added: “And Rosaline.”

This news sparked Tybalt’s interest. “Rosaline was there?” He sounded as if he couldn’t believe it and quite frankly he couldn’t. Rosaline, though not his favourite cousin, was still one of the few people Tybalt could get along with. And he actually cared for what she thought about him. Like Juliet, she had a sweet air about her and like Juliet she always asked if he was okay or brought him presents when he was ill or souvenirs when she’d been on a holiday. Of course he cared.

Romeo nodded. “Your own cousin saw it.”

“Rosaline.” Tybalt whispered.

“So, do you still want to deny it?”

“No.”

“For god’s sake, Tybalt. Why?” The Montague boy was looking intensely at him. “Why rape Mercutio?”

Tybalt’s eyes flared dangerously. He seemed to take a twisted delight in telling Romeo just exactly why he could do those horrid things to the boy.

“Little Mercutio is paying for your crime.”

Romeo looked at him, dumbfounded. “What crime?”

“You wrecked my car.”

The two were frozen, opposite of each other, both staring each other down like they were in some kind of contest. But Romeo, the weaker of the two, glanced away and threw his arms up in the air.

“It was already broken when I took it for a drive. I told you, it would have broken down no matter who drove in it. It just happened.”

But Tybalt would have none of it. “Admit it, you were racing it. Tell me, did your foot press the pedal to the bottom of the car? Was the blood pacing through your veins at the amount of speed? Did you love the feel of accelerating?”

“I did not break your car, Tybalt.”

Tybalt merely grunted.

Romeo stood with his hands in his hair. “For god’s sake. And even if I did why would Mercutio pay like this?”

“Because you didn’t have the money and he sees you as his friend.”

“I am his friend.” Romeo turned to Tybalt. A thought occurred him and he took a menacing step closer to Tybalt.

“You must have talked him into it.”

Tybalt smirked. “Not so much talked as rather forced.”

“And you do not even deny this?” Surprise. Romeo didn’t know how to respond to Tybalt’s easy admittance. He’d expected lies, curses, anything but this.

“Why should I?” Tybalt said, shrugging carelessly.

The gesture wasn’t lost to Romeo who couldn’t believe that a man would harm his friend so and act so casually about it. It didn’t do.

“I’m going to make you pay, Tybalt. I’m not going to let you get away with this.”

“Oh,” The Capulet smirked at him, challenging him. “File my crimes to the police. Let them know what I did to the helpless little flirt that is called Mercutio.”

The boy had raised his hand and was trembling. “You’re going to regret saying that, Tybalt. Because it’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Romeo?” Juliet had appeared in the doorway and clearly had missed the start of the conversation. “Be nice to Tybalt. Just let him go home. We don’t need any trouble.”

Tybalt couldn’t help but smirk at the way his cousin had interrupted their little conflict. She had no idea that trouble could not be prevented because they were already in it.

“You and me are not finished yet.” Romeo said to Tybalt, prepared to let him exit the house as Juliet had demanded.

But Tybalt’s angry stare shifted between the two lovers and a snarl left his lips.

“You’re not marrying Juliet, Romeo.”

Romeo was struck by these words. He looked at Tybalt, not knowing what to say. “Where does this suddenly come from?”

“You’re not worthy of her.”

Juliet blinked at the words of her cousin. She knew Tybalt fancied her, but she had thought that he would understand by now that her choice was Romeo. And she stepped closer to her lover to prove the point in silence.

“We’ve been through the whole family-feud thing, Tybalt. We’re getting married. Prince’s orders. You will not stop this.” Romeo was leaning forward as he said this, inching closer to Tybalt.

Juliet grabbed Romeo’s shoulders and tried to hold him back. She could feel his anger and she feared that he and Tybalt would be working their fists soon if she didn’t hold them back.

“I’d not treat her like one of your one-nights stand romances, Romeo.” Tybalt accused.

“No, you would treat her like you treat Mercutio, wouldn’t you?”

Ouch. Tybalt flinched at Romeo’s words.

“Low of you, Romeo.” Tybalt softly replied. But his words were drowned out by Juliet’s exclamation.

“Mercutio?” She sounded surprised.

No way to get round it now, Tybalt thought, and he chose to go full-out. “Don’t dally with me, Romeo. Mercutio is a man, he can take it.”

“Oh yeah? Is that what you tell him every time you shove your cock into him? For God’s sake, Tybalt. Mercutio is just a boy.”

This seemed to silence him for a moment. The Capulet looked actually bothered by Romeo’s words. Juliet stood frozen in the doorway. She clearly couldn’t believe her ears.

 “I don’t need your words,” Tybalt said, voice low and hoarse. “Rat face. All you need to do is stay out of my way and keep your filthy paws off my cousin. And if I even so much as see you hurting her….”

Romeo was quick to interrupt him.

“Like you do Mercutio.”

“Romeo!” This time it was Tybalt calling his name with a frustrated cry. But Romeo wouldn’t give him the pleasure of defending himself or telling any more things that would upset him.

“Trust me, Tybalt. With the things you’ve done to my friend….. If I’d act the same way as you and made those threats, you’d be long dead.”

Juliet looked pale. She brought a hand up to her hair and her chest heaved slightly. She made a gesture as if she was about to throw up, but then slowly turned her back to her cousin to retreat to the living room.

Tybalt left the apartment thinking about the things that had been said.  If anyone had treated Juliet the same way as he was treating Mercutio – well, it’d never even get that far. Tybalt would have made sure they’d been long dead. Only torture could justify the abuse of a beloved, and a slow and painful death of the abuser would be the only thing to satisfy him.

If Romeo had been like him he would be _dead_ by now.

But lambkin Romeo had not done anything to hurt him or to stop him. He’d only used words. Did he really have to thank Juliet for that?

He shook his head and reached for his phone. Dialing the number of Mercutio he waited till the boy picked up the phone.

“Yes?”

But apart from Tybalt’s breathing nothing else was said.

And then Mercutio ended the call.

“He does everything I ask of him.” Tybalt said, choking on a sad laugh. “My poor Mercutio.” And a new fire sparked in his eyes.

_“Mercutio is mine.”_


End file.
